Reaching For Her Hand
by flightlessraven
Summary: A simple assignment turns lethal in a matter of seconds when an old "friend" returns for revenge on Raven. With Raven a centimeter away from death, Beast Boy realizes how much he really cares about the empath. The question us, is he too late? COMPLETE.
1. Harmless Expectations

**Reaching for her Hand**

_A Beast Boy and Raven love story_

(*)

Chapter 1:

Harmless Expectations

(*)

Everyone in Titan's Tower was now fast asleep. Beast Boy laid sprawled out on his top bunk of his bed in the midst of his messy room. Cyborg was asleep while the machines around him hummed with life. Robin had put down the local crime reports long enough to fall asleep with his face on his desk. Starfire dreamt happily of her home planet Tamaran in her bedroom oozing with pink and purple. Even Raven had fallen asleep in her dark room.

Correction: she had awakened with a start. Something had moved in her room. Not a mouse or something like that. Something big.

"Who's there?" she called out, summoning her cloak and placing in on her shoulders.

It moved again.

"I'm warning you. You have no idea who you are dealing with." Black masses of energy surrounded her fists.

Silence.

And more silence.

Two minutes passed while Raven searched her room, her violet eyes darting back and forth.

She backed up slowly to her bed, not letting her guard down. After she finally gave up, she took her cloak off and slid into her bed. A few moments passed, and the empath fell asleep.

Meanwhile, in the corner of her room, a chest shook for the fourth time. This time, it quietly opened. There lay a book, which not only contained words. A slight red glow came from the book. Silently, the silhouette of a man formed. This shadow ever so carefully made its way towards the sleeping heroine.

A slight smile came onto the shadows face.

"My sweet Raven, I know exactly who I am dealing with."

(*)

The rest of the Titans files into the main leader and plopped down on the couch, looking up at their leader. Beast Boy and Cyborg were still glaring at Robin and Raven. They had been in the middle of a head to head game when Robin instructed Raven to use her powers to pull the plug on their game. This made them furious.

Starfire spoke up.

"Friend Robin, I ask you, is something 'the matter'?"

"Titans, as you know, today is the first day of spring…" Robin started. Raven rolled her eyes. This was going to be one of those meaningless and stupid conversations about what was expected of them this season.

The alien girl spoke again.

"Please, this 'spring' you talk of, it is the time of Earth's 365 rotations in which humans grow winded metal cords on their bodies, yes?"

Everyone laughed. Even Raven's lips curved into a small smile. Starfire looked confused.

"No, Star. It's when plants, trees, grass, and stuff like that start growing again. It also gets hotter," Robin said, correcting his girlfriend for the thousandth time. He didn't mind though.

"It's also a time for cleaning."

Beast Boy stood up and flailed his arms around in protest. "**DUDE**! WE'RE A BUNCH OF CRIME FIGHTING TEENAGERS! Now you want us to clean the tower, too?" His face turned red from yelling.

"There is something good in this too. After we clean out all of our old stuff, we can donate it to that charity that sponsors that big dance that everyone liked so much last year," he paused and looked around to his teammates, seeing if that had changed the impact. "I'm sure they'd invite us back…"

"Everyone?" Raven asked in her monotone.

"Well, everyone minus Raven." Cyborg corrected.

Robin sighed. "Nobody likes cleaning. But it's necessary. Today, everyone is to clean out their own rooms, putting aside everything that you don't need or want anymore. Once you're done with your own room, please report to Beast Boy's room. He's going to need the most help." He snickered.

"Yeah, I… HEY!" the changeling yelled. Another round of laughter filled the room. Raven actually laughed along.

"Well, the sooner we start, the sooner we finish."


	2. Living Nightmares

**Author's Note: For some reason, the site won't let me do the dividing lines. So, I'm just going to do a simple asterisk (*) to symbolize a changed scene. Plus, the first chapter was really boring, I know. But trust me; I didn't call it "suspense" for nothing.**

I also forgot to do a disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: I once sat on Santa's lap in the mall. He asked me what I wanted for Christmas, and I told him that I wanted the show "Teen Titans". Guess what didn't show up under my Christmas tree that year? Therefore, I do not own Teen Titans and I have nothing against the genius minds that thought of it.**

Without further ado, I give you chapter two! (See what I did there?)

Chapter 2:

Living Nightmares

(*)

Raven walked back to her room. This wouldn't take her long. Her room was already basically clean. Sure, she had a few ruined cloaks, and a few books she could throw out, but her room was in good shape.

The doors slid open, and Raven's mouth dropped open. Books were scattered around the room everywhere. Pages had been ripped, torn, and thrown every which way. That wasn't even the worst part. There in the middle of the room stood Raven's worst nightmare.

"M…M…Malchior?" Raven asked quietly, fear etched all over her face. Her eyes turned white and her room shook.

"Tsk, tsk my sweet Raven. You still haven't been able to control your emotions." The wizard said, sarcasm crawling in his voice.

"I am _not _your 'sweet Raven'!" she said, her voice rising. "How? I cursed you back into that book! You were a dragon! You…"

The flick of Malchior's finger brought her to her knees.

"Ah, yes. You did curse me back into that book, didn't you? But some further reading in my spare time cause me to stumble upon a spell that corrects any and all curses. Including the curse that made me a dragon." Malchior answered, looking please with himself.

"Why have you returned?" Raven asked him, still on her knees at his feet. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"I had to pay my 'sweet Raven' a visit and thank her for trapping me in that book in the first place, right?" he said, an evil smirk appearing on his face. "But don't worry, Raven. If you're good and cooperative, I may just allow you to kiss me before I get rid of you."

Raven's tears grew stronger. She slowly got to her feet.

"And why would I ever do that?"

"Ah, but don't you remember? I understood you. I gave you someone to talk to; to confide in. You were lonely before I revealed myself to you. And you still are." He spat.

Raven's mind went back to the night that she had trapped him in the book. She remembered how cut up she had been. She remembered how alone she felt. Until Beast Boy had knocked on her door. He had said that she wasn't alone. And Raven had hugged him.

She wasn't alone.

"I am **NOT** alone!" she spat back. She hovered in the air, and surrounded herself in black energy. He was going to pay. Pay for hurting her friends. Pay for lying. Pay for breaking her heart.

Malchior's grin grew larger. "Your powers cannot harm me what-so-ever, dearest Raven. I am the master of all magic. I am untouchable."

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven screamed at the top of her lungs. Everything in her room came under her control and was directed at the wizard.

The dust settled as Raven collapsed to her knees. Black static was coming off of her body. The windows were now all broken with the furniture crashing through it. Glass was everywhere.

Malchior stood where he had been standing the whole time. Not even a scratch.

His grin now faded.

"You are really going to regret that."

(*)

Oh goodness me, a cliff hanger. Guess you'll just have to keep reading.

_Something I want to clear up here. This story takes place after the last episode on the anime cartoon. I'd guess, um, maybe about a couple months after._

Keep a lookout for Chapter 3, and please, please, **PLEASE **Rate and Review.

Sincerely, flightlessraven.


	3. Memories

**Disclaimer: Unless I strike oil in my back yard, I will never have enough money to be able to buy Teen Titans off of the creators. So, I do not own Teen Titans. **

Another thing you should know. I'm probably going to be going back and forth between 'single quotes' and _italics _for thoughts, so just try to remember that. There's going to be a lot of that going on in this story.

Here's Chapter 3. (:

(*)

Chapter 3:

Memories

(*)

A gloved hand flicked the light switch.

"Ugh. Where do I even _start_?"

Beast Boy took a few minutes to take in the appearance of his room. Was it worth this much chaos to go to the charity dance? Besides, after this morning's conversation, the thing he had silently been hoping for was probably not going to happen. She wasn't really the "dancing for fun" type…

'Focus on the task at hand, worry about her later', his brain reminded him.

Taking a deep breath, Beast Boy stepped further into his horrendous room.

He decided to tackle his bed first. Comic books were spread out everywhere on top of his comforter. Small pieces of food and crumbs were collecting under the mattress, along with some more unpleasant things too. He lifted it up off the bed frame with the help of his gorilla form and started looking through what was left.

After about five minutes of cleaning, he found his Teen Titan's photo album. He decided that the rest could wait a little longer. Beast Boy sat down at his desk (AN: I think he has a desk…) and opened the book up to page one.

"_To: Garfield Logan (AKA Beast Boy),_

_Even after we are all too old to be Teen Titans, we all have a photo album to look back on and remember all the good times together as we protected Jump City. We will all never forget what we have been through, though pictures always help the remembering process._

_From: Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven."_

At the bottom of the page, gold letters had been stamped into the page:

"**TITANS, GO!"**

Beast Boy smiled and turned the page.

The first picture was a photo of all five of them. From left to right, the order went: Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire.

"Gee, it's the first photo and I'm already next to her." Beast Boy thought out loud. That thought made him smirk.

The next page features Beast Boy with Cyborg. After that was Starfire, then Robin. Finally, there were three pictures with Raven.

Number one was photographed by Cyborg. Beast Boy was smiling like a first grader who had just been picked to be the line leader. Raven had her hood up, but her face still showed her normal look when she was with Beast Boy: annoyed.

Number two was at the pizza parlor. They were in a booth next to each other. Beast Boy had cheese dripping from his mouth, yet he was still smiling that same crazy grin. Raven was actually looking away from the camera. She was staring at the giant cheese string that was hanging from his mouth. He laughed.

The last picture had been taken right after Raven had beaten her father, Trigon. Her violet hair was much longer and her cloak was pure white. What was even stranger was the fact that Raven was smiling, teeth and everything. Beast Boy had his arm around her.

'They looked like a couple,' Beast Boy thought, flipping through the rest of the pages.

One page made him stop dead.

Terra.

It had been their first date. They had run off to a local carnival. The photos he was looking at had come out of the photo booth.

There she was. Terra. His "first love". The beautiful blonde with the horrible secrets. The horrible betrayals. The horrible heart breaking.

An absolutely horrible girl had been his "first love".

And now, that girl was encased in stone in a cave. She had made the absolute sacrifice to destroy the Titan's worst enemy.

Yet Slade came back.

A stream of tears started coming down Beast Boy's cheeks.

"No. NO. It's too painful!" he yelled, closing the book with an extreme amount of force.

The changeling buried his face in his hands. "No. No…." he repeated.

Then he heard her scream.

Raven.

(*)

**Note to all the "Terra lovers": Very sorry if this chapter made you upset. But, honestly, I think that Terra should have never been created in the first place. She caused Beast Boy so much pain and it made him look like he would never fall for anyone ever again (coughcoughRavencoughcough). So, my apologies.**

**In some of the chapters, if you really want to get into the story, I'll recommend a song for you to listen to while you read. They really help you understand what's going on.**

**RateAndReviewPleaseAndThanks.**

Toodles, flightlessraven.


	4. The Question of the Hour

**First of all, I want to thank my reviewers so much. I never thought I'd be good enough for even 1 review, and by the end of like three hours, I have 7. Thank you guys so much!**

This story is going to have around _20 _chapters. I have every chapter up to 12 written out. So, it's just a matter of typing them out, and still having time to finish the story. PLEASE KEEP READING! :D

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't have a fairy godmother, even though I played her in my school's production of Cinderella. Because, my first wish would be to own Teen Titans. So, obviously, I do not own Teen Titans. Or Cinderella. But that's not the point.**

Now, we come back to Beast Boy running to the rescue of Raven. Here's Chapter 4.

(*)

Chapter 4:

The Question of the Hour

(*)

Luckily, Beast Boy's room was the closest to Raven's. And he needed to get there as soon as possible.

With a quick wipe of his sleeve to get rid of his tears, the green hero sprinted down the hall to her room. While he ran, remembered that the Terra he had fallen for wasn't coming back. The Terra he had thought he'd seen had no memory of him and had cast him out of her life.

He needed to move on.

Beast Boy arrived at her door. He pounded on it with his fists.

"RAVEN! RAVEN, ARE YOU OKAY?" he yelled through the door.

No answer. But he heard a large crash that shook the floor.

"RAVEN!" Beast Boy yelled again. Still no answer. Beast Boy decided to just go in.

The door wouldn't budge.

Beast Boy shifted into his gorilla form and slammed himself against Raven's door.

It crashed open, and Beast Boy ran in.

**"**_**RAVEN!"**_

She was unconscious In the corner of her room, cuts and bruises all over her. Someone Beast Boy recognized stood over her. He had seen him before… but where?

Then it hit him.

Malchior.

The wizard turned to face the green hero. He let out a laugh.

"Oh, Raven. If only you could see this. Your green 'prince charming' has come to rescue you. Too bad he'll have to go too."

Beast Boy pulled out his communicator. "MAYDAY, MAYDAY! Report to Raven's room! It's Malchior! He's back!" he yelled as the man approached.

"They can't help you either. No one can. Your Raven made the mistake to open up to me. She told me her weaknesses. She was alone. Nobody loved her. Nobody cared. Nobody accepted her. Nobody gave her a chance. Now, she's going to be even lonelier. Because all who stand in my way, before I finish _her_ off, will be exterminated."

"WHAT ABOUT **YOU**?" Beast Boy tried desperately to reason with him. "Didn't _you_ love her? Didn't _you_ care?"

Malchior sighed. "It's a shame really. Someone so beautiful has never been loved. But I guess the lonely die lonely." He advanced again and made a fist with his outstretched hand. Beast Boy was sent flying, finally crashing against the wall. He tried to move, he tried to break free and save Raven, but he couldn't. He was stuck to the wall by Malchior's spell.

"**SPEAK FOR YOURSELF, MALCHIOR!** And she's not alone! She knows that!" Tears came from his emerald eyes as he struggled to break free.

Malchior cocked his head to the side. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, we are." Robin said, with anger in his voice. He stood in the doorway with Cyborg and Starfire close behind.

"Malchior! What have you done to friend Raven?" Starfire choked through tears when she saw Raven's injuries.

"That seems to be the question of the hour, doesn't it?" he replied slyly.

"TITANS, GO!"

(*)

**Crap. **_**Another**_** cliffhanger. Oh well, gotta keep reading.**

**I think this is the last one for the night. If my dad comes down and sees me on the computer, then I won't be able to finish the story ever, if you know what I mean.**

**Thank you for all the love you've shown me already. I never thought that anyone would read this, even though I've been working on it for the past month.**

**Goodnight guys.**

**Love, Liz. **

**(AKA, flightlessraven).**


	5. Vulnerable

As you can see, I'm still alive. So I can finish the story! Yay! Even though it was a close call last night. My dad got up to go to the bathroom as soon as I shut the door to my room. I was up until about **2:00** this morning, trying to get closer to the end of the story in my notebook. So, hopefully you guys will continue to read it. It should be good, and I think you guys like it so far.

Again, thank you to all of the awesome reviewers. One of the best feelings in the world is knowing that people want to read your work. And my reviewers have shown me that they do. Thank you so much. I'm going to try to get up to at _least_ Chapter 7 today. So, keep a close look out. But, the story really picks up in this chapter.

**Disclaimer: Trust me. If I owned Teen Titans, you would know. **

I give you guys Chapter 5. _**If you guys want to listen to a certain song to really understand the chapter, please listen to: Anthem of the Angels by Breaking Benjamin. I wrote this chapter listening to that song. It'll really help.**_

(*)

Chapter 5:

Vulnerable

(*)

The other three remaining Titans attacked. Each one was putting up a good fight, too. Blue and green flashed filled Raven's room. Robin's staff went flying through the air a few times.

Luckily, Malchior had had to move the hand that kept Beast Boy glued to the wall to fight back against Robin. He fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Beast Boy! Get Raven to the medical bay! Now!" Robin called out, struggling in hand to hand combat with Malchior.

"What about you guys?" he asked weakly. Beast Boy tried to stand. His side hurt. He grasped it and steadied himself.

"We'll be fine, B! Go!" Cyborg answered. He fired his sonic cannon again.

The changeling nodded and scurried to Raven's side. He carefully lifted her. She was very light for a girl her age, Beast Boy noticed. Taking one last look at the fight that was still engaged, he took Raven down the hall.

(*)

She was so delicate and vulnerable in the medical bed. Beast Boy pulled the rag out of the cold water and placed it on Raven's forehead. She was in an even worse condition now that Beast Boy could see her so closely. Her short violet hair had a touch of blood mixed in with it. Large, deep cuts were all over her even paler face. Tear tracks were still etched into her cheeks. Her cape had been ripped off, and her leotard was destroyed. One particularly large cut in the side of her leotard revealed a large gash that was still bleeding. Her arms and legs were completely covered in bruises and cuts.

Beast Boy had never seen her so vulnerable.

His own eyes began to release tears. This had been partially his fault. Malchior was right about one thing. Raven had thought that she wasn't worth anything. She had thought that nobody loved her. She had opened up to Malchior in the first place because he had tricked her into believing that someone understood her. Why couldn't Beast Boy be that person? Why didn't he tell her how much she meant to him? More tears came.

"Rae. Rae, please come back. We need you! I need you!" the words stuttered out of his mouth. "Rae, you've got to be okay. You've got to get through this. There's so much I need to tell you. There's so much left in the story! PLEASE RAVEN!"

He stroked her face, wet with blood, the rag's cold water, and both Beast Boy's and her tears.

Her heart was still beating. She wasn't dead yet. But Beast Boy could feel her slipping.

(*)

The door to the medical bay slid open again.

The other three Titans walked in, each wearing their own battle scars. There were no major injuries though.

Starfire walked to Beast Boy's side along with Robin. Beast Boy looked up at them, his eyes read and puffy. Cyborg hooked Raven up to the monitor and began attending to her wounds.

"Malchior?" Beast Boy asked hoarsely. Robin nodded his head. "Starfire found the spell to turn him back into a book. I lit the book on fire, and Cyborg collected the ashes and threw them into the ocean." Robin stated.

"But a lot of damage has already been done." He added, looking over at Raven.

"R…Raven's gonna be okay… right?" Beast Boy asked Cyborg, who was now analyzing the damaged girl with his computer. The others looked towards his too.

Cyborg didn't make eye contact with any of them. "I really want to say she'll wake up at the snap of my fingers, but I can't. I don't know what's causing this. But whatever it is, it's not looking good for Rae."

(*)

**I really need to stop with these cliff-hangers. Wow. **

**I hope I haven't scared you off with my descriptions, but I think that they helped a lot. Also, if you found the song I recommended, thank you. I think that helped too.**

**PLEASERATEANDREVIEW!**

**Love, Liz.**

**(AKA flightlessraven).**


	6. I Promise

**Just a warning: this is one of the shorter chapters in my story, just like the beginning, but it's crucial. You'll know why when you read it.**

_**Chapter 7 is like a complete panic attack, but you have to read the part to lead up to it.**_

Thank you again to my reviewers. I hope that I get even more reviews, but I'm not asking for anything. It means a lot to me.

**Disclaimer: I don't know how to convey this to you. I. Do. Not. Own. Teen Titans. I wish with all my heart that I did, but then again, I don't. I do, however, own this story though: which I hope you are enjoying so far.**

_**Author's Note: For this chapter, try listening to "Never Too Late" by Three Days Grace. It definitely helps.**_

(*)

Chapter 6:

I Promise

(*)

Three long says passed in Titans Tower. Luckily, there wasn't much trouble in Jump City. But, not much could be worse for its guardians.

Raven remained unconscious with no sign of a miracle approaching. She remained in the hospital wing, gently lying on the soft sheets, her pale face unchanged. Her frigid cold hand were, unknown by her, entwined in a pair of green ones.

Beast Boy had hardly left her side since she had been laid there.

(*)

"Friend Cyborg, why is it that friend Beast Boy has not emerged from the hospital doors today?" Starfire asked him during dinner the third night.

"He hasn't left Raven's side…" Robin added, holding his head with his hand.

"I thought they hated each other. I really did. But BB's definitely proved that theory wrong." Cyborg stated, placing some meat on Robin's plate.

"He has the feelings of likage towards friend Raven?" Starfire asked to two boys, excitement in her voice.

Robin nodded.

Starfire's face lit up like 10,000 Christmas trees.

"GLORIOUS! Now the two can begin the dating and…" she stopped after she saw their reactions.

"Why is it that you are not happy for our friends?" she asked, an eyebrow raised in question.

The two boys looked at each other, silently asking one another who would bring the news. Robin took a deep breath.

"Star, we don't know if Raven's going to make it through this one. Malchior has done something to her, and she's not showing signs of improvement." He put his arms around the girl as Starfire began to cry.

(*)

"You're going to make it through, Rae. I know it. You're gonna wake up, and you're gonna be okay." Beast Boy repeated for the umpteenth time. His thumb stroked the girl's pale flesh. "Malchior's gone, Rae. Forever. He'll never lie to you again. He's never hurt you again." He paused. "He'll never break your heart again. No one will. I'll make sure of it, Rae. I promise."

For the first time in three days, the shape shifter smiled.

"I won't leave you."

(*)

Cyborg walked into the medical bay with a plate of tofu in his hands.

"Yo, BB. I got you some…" he started, but then stopped. Beast Boy had fallen asleep, his hand still in Raven's, and he was positioned so that his face was inches from hers. Cyborg smiled.

He placed the plate on a nearby chair, and backed up to the door.

"Night, B."

(*)

**Yup, another short one. But trust me. The next few chapters are really long. In my notebook, right now this chapter ends on page 25, but then again, I have big, bubbly, girly handwriting. **

**Please keep reading. I know it's boring right now, but I promise you, it's worth it. Please don't give up on it yet.**

**Oh, and would it kill you to Review? I don't think so. But again, I'm not asking for anything but you're reading. **

**Thanks again, Liz.**

**(AKA, flightlessraven).**


	7. Agony

**All right. Everything starts to really pick up here. This one's a little short too, but so much happens. I really hope you guys haven't given up on this story. Almost 100 people have read the first chapter as of today, but only like 2 have read the chapter I just posted. Please keep reading. I will keep updating for those who want me to. I would **_**hate**_** myself if all my work went to waste.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, Beast Boy and Raven would've been a couple by the first episode. Though it was hinted… **

_**Author's Note: For this chapter, Rain by Breaking Benjamin suits in the best. Trust me.**_

(*)

Chapter 7:

Agony

(*)

There was so much pain everywhere. Everything hurt.

Raven tried to open her eyes, but she was too weak. Even the slightest movement caused an eruption of pain.

She could only rely on three senses. She could only feel, smell, and hear.

And she could feel a pair of hands warming her freezing ones. She could sense someone right next to her, their breath warming her cheek.

The monitor next to her began to beep frantically. Whoever was next to her began to panic; she could feel them begin to tense up. They slowly stood up.

'Wait,' Raven thought. '_Monitor_?'

Again she tried to open her eyes and again she couldn't.

'I'm in the medical bay,' she concluded. 'But… why?'

Then she remembered what had happened with Malchior. She remembered falling backwards and… then the memory grew blank.

How long had she been out of it?

"Cy, Rae's monitor is acting strange. I don't know what's going on!" Beast Boy's voice started as he spoke into his communicator. His voice held panic in it.

'It was Beast Boy,' Raven thought. 'Beast Boy holding my hand.' She was shocked. She didn't know that he cared that much. She didn't even know that he liked her, even as a friend.

"On my way, B. Check Rae's pulse for me." Beast Boy's communicator answered in Cyborg's voice.

'_This is either going to be really good, or really bad._'

Raven felt Beast Boy's thumb find her vein. "Rae, I hope you're making a turn for the better and not for the worse." His frightened voice said. Raven would've given anything for enough strength to comfort him.

She heard the door to the medical bay slide open. Cyborg entered the room.

"Cy, her pulse is normal." Beast Boy called, sitting back down at the side of her bed. He reached for her hand again, causing Raven to flood with warmth.

"Normal?" Cyborg asked.

Raven assumed Beast Boy nodded in acknowledgement due to the fact she didn't hear an answer.

She heard typing on the computer as Beast Boy stroked the top of her hand with his fingers.

Cyborg gasped.

'_Oh no_!'

"What? WHAT'S GOING ON?"

She heard Cyborg turn to face him.

"She's awake!"

_**(AN: Take a minute to realize what just happened here. Alright, keep going.)**_

(*)

Beast Boy's eyes widened. Tears of joy started to blur his vision. "Sh…She's a… _awake_? _**She's okay**_?" the changeling choked out, fresh tears appearing on his complexion. He stood up.

Cyborg nodded. "She's in an excruciating amount of pain though." He paused and put a new IV bag in.

"Rae…" Beast Boy said quietly. He walked back over to the bedside and leaned down. He gently kissed her cheek. "I thought I had lost you." He said, a blush spreading across his cheeks. Cyborg raised his eye brawl.

"Why can't she talk or open her eyes though?" Beast Boy asked, desperately trying to get onto another topic.

"Because it probably hurts too much, B! She was on the verge of death!" he explained. "Rae, I'm gonna give you some morphine. That'll ease the pain a lot."

Saying that, Cyborg paged Robin and Starfire.

Beast Boy wiped his eyes again and sniffed, but that didn't stop the tears of joy and relief. "I knew you'd be okay, Raven. I knew you'd pull through."

(*)

**There we go! How's that for sappy, soap opera writing? Haha. Chapter 8 is really long, and I hope to have it posted in maybe an hour or so. But this is probably my favorite chapter. **

**Once again, I really hope you guys haven't given up on my story. I know the chapters are short and all, but please. Give me a chance. Thank you to those who have been faithfully reading this story. It's you guys that give me the courage to continue to update.**

**Please rate and review, and please keep reading. Like I said, this story is going to have about 20 chapters if I have everything planned out right.**

**Love, Liz.**

**(AKA, flightlessraven.)**


	8. The Tale of Two Betrayals

**This chapter, in my notebook, goes from pages 29 - 36. I don't know what that translates to on the internet, but it's one of my longer chapters, and one of my favorites. So for those of you that haven't abandoned me, this is dedicated to you guys. Thank you. Also, I want to thank everyone that's been reading this. I have a little over 430 hits, and I can't believe it. Thank you guys so much.**

**Disclaimer: The closest thing to owning Teen Titans for me is owning a television, so that I can watch it every night. So, I don't own Teen Titans, and I don't have anything against the absolutely amazing people that created them. I do own this story, however.**

(*)

Chapter 8:

The Tale of Two Betrayals

(*)

She was beginning to feel the effects of the morphine. She moved her free hand a little, as the other hand was still in Beast Boy's.

As she gained strength, she slowly opened her eyes.

The light was bright for a few seconds, and then she saw them.

"Welcome back, Rae." Beast Boy said, squeezing her hand. He looked unto her violet eyes for the first time in a very long time. Raven saw them start to water.

She gave him a weak smile.

"FRIEND RAVEN! We have missed you so!" Starfire exclaimed. She tried to towards her to give her one of her famous "bone crushing" hugs, but Robin grabbed onto her shoulder and shook his head.

"Alright! Now we all have our favorite little empath back!" Cyborg said, grinning.

"Good to have you back, Raven. It'll be good to have you back fighting next to us." Robin said, releasing Starfire's shoulder.

Slowly, with Beast Boy's assistance, Raven sat up.

"How long was I…" she started weakly. The other Titans looked at each other.

"Almost a month." Cyborg finally said, avoiding eye contact.

"A month?" she repeated, completely shocked.

"We almost gave up, too. We thought that there was no hope. We thought we had… lost you." Robin added, looking down at the floor.

"Everyone except for Beast Boy, that is!" Starfire said, pointing at the changeling. Beast Boy still hadn't let go of Raven's hand. His eyes widened and he blushed. He scratched the back of his head with his free hand. "Um, Starf…" he began to say, but he was cut off.

"He did not leave your side throughout the whole month! Cyborg and Robin said it was becmphhhh!" Robin quickly covered her mouth as Beast Boy stared at the two males, dumbstruck. They both let out a nervous laugh.

Raven ignored it. She was still hearing Starfire's voice echoing in her mind.

"_Everyone except for Beast Boy… He did not leave your side…"_

Raven's violet eyes found Beast Boy's emerald ones.

"You… didn't leave me?" she asked slowly, ever breaking eye contact.

Beast Boy's face turned red. "Heh… that's actually a really good story. Um…" Beast Boy said nervously, scratching his head. He released Raven's hand, who during the whole conversation hadn't let go of Beast Boy's gloved one.

Raven looked at him with a confused look.

Beast Boy looked over at Robin, silently begging him to let them be alone. Robin took the hint and nodded.

"Come on, guys. Let's give them a little privacy." He motioned for Starfire and Cyborg to follow. Reluctantly, they exited, leaving Raven and Beast Boy alone.

As soon as the door shut, Beast Boy turned and faced her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, sitting back down next to her in "his chair".

"As good as I can for now, I guess." She replied, trying very hard to keep her voice monotonous. She brushed a loose strand of hair back.

"Malchior really hurt you, didn't he?"

Raven closed her eyes and remembered what the wizard had said before knocking her unconscious; or as Raven came to realize, putting her into a coma.

"…_If you're good and cooperative, I may just allow you to kiss me before I get rid of you…"_

She weakly nodded. "I guess he did. Again." She whispered.

"I know that you have questions for me, but first, I have one question for you," Beast Boy said, looking into her eyes. She nodded allowing him to proceed.

He took a deep breath. "Why didn't you get rid of Malchior in the first place? Why didn't you burn the book as soon as you had trapped him in the book?"

Raven hung her head. Her eyes began to be threatened with tears.

"You wouldn't understand." She replied in her monotone as she tried to stay calm.

Beast Boy sighed. "I wouldn't understand? Raven, just think about it. You're not the only one who was betrayed! You're not the only one who thought you were in love, and then it just turned out that they were using you! Or have you already forgotten _Terra_?" he said angrily. He stood up and walked towards the door.

"Beast Boy… I…" Raven started as she began to shake. The tears she had been holding began to come loose.

He quickly realized what he had done.

"I didn't mean to say it like that…" Beast Boy said, sitting back down next to the weeping girl. "I'm sorry. I just… Rae, you were this close to dying. I don't know what I… _we_ would've done without you."

He reached for her hand again. **(AN: Now do you understand my title?)**

Raven quickly calmed herself down. She wasn't the kind of girl to break down into tears and fall into someone's arms, even if she was in a hospital bed with only morphine allowing her to move.

"I kept the book, and I regret it." She said quietly, allowing him to take her hand again. "I thought that there was no possible way for him to return. Just like Trigon the first time."

Beast Boy frowned. "Raven, are you sure you're okay?"

Raven looked him in the eyes again. "Physically, I'll be fine after recovering."

Beast Boy smiled compassionately. "You need to rest." He stated, reluctantly letting go of her hand.

Raven nodded.

"I'm glad you're okay, Rae," he said, getting up and walking towards the door. He turned to face her when he reached his destination.

"I missed you." He said almost inaudibly as he turned and left.

Almost.

Raven heard the door shut and immediately wished that he had stayed.

(*)

**I think that's the longest chapter in the story. A lot happens though. Something you might want to consider: didn't Raven always hate it when her teammates called her Rae? And she let Beast Boy call her that for basically the whole time? Hmm… **

**Please rate and review. I like to know that people are still reading this, because now the real story begins. Constructive criticism is always welcome, or just your thoughts on the story so far. **

**Thank you again for choosing my story. **

**Love, Liz.**

**(AKA, flightlessraven.)**


	9. With Questions, There Are Answers

Alright, this chapter explains basically the whole romantic part of the story. It was probably my favorite one to write, so I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's another long one…

_**Author's Note: Please tell me if I have the events in the correct order.**_

**Disclaimer: Heck, I don't even own a video camera to make cheesy reenactments of Teen Titans. So how in the world could I own them? **

(*)

Chapter 9:

With Questions, There Are Answers

(*)

Beast Boy stepped into the main room, where the others were sitting. Robin noticed him walk in first.

"How is she?" he asked, turning to face him on the couch.

Beast Boy nodded quickly. "She's resting. She's been through a lot."

Cyborg spoke next. "So, in a little less than a year or so, she's been through the end of the world with her demon father's return, and now a once-dragon's revenge leaving her in a coma for almost a month? Geez." He sighed.

"She is very brave." Starfire said, hugging her knees to her chest. They nodded in agreement.

"Of course," Beast Boy said quietly to himself. "She's Raven."

(*)

"Cy, Robin wanted me to tell you that the R-Cycle has a flat tire that he needs you to change." Beast Boy called out, stepping into the garage. Cyborg was at work on the T-Car. He rolled himself out from under the car.

"Will do." He said, standing up and wiping his forehead with a nearby rag.

Beast Boy turned to leave when Cyborg spoke again.

"So how long have you liked Raven?"

The shape shifter stopped dead. **(AN: BUSTED!) **He tried to stay cool."Huh?" he replied casually without turning around.

"Oh come on, B," Cyborg said, leaning against the hood of the car, a smirk on his face. "Rae's like my little sister. I notice these things. You've been acting more mature around her, you've stopped cracking jokes that normally annoy her, you didn't leave her side when she was in comatose, and you kept on holding her hand." He reasoned.

Beast Boy blushed, and turned slightly. "She's my friend." He said, doing a bad job of lying.

"Plus, I saw you kiss her cheek."

**'_Crap.'_**

The blush darkened.

"B, it's not rocket science. Anyone can put the facts together," Cyborg said, pulling a chair up for Beast Boy. Reluctantly, he said down.

"Now I'll ask you again. How long have you liked Raven?" the mechanical man repeated.

Beast Boy took a deep breath.

"Is it that obvious?" he said, lowering his head.

Cyborg nodded.

"Okay. You got me," he continued, sighing. "I've liked her for longer than I think I've realized. I think almost as long as we've been Teen Titans. She was so different; mysterious. Before I knew what was going on, I just wanted to make her laugh; to make her smile. I kind of started to realize it right before… Terra came," he sulked at the mention of her name.

He continued. "Then when Terra showed up, I completely forgot Raven. When Terra betrayed us after our first date, I thought that I would never be able to recover from that much pain. I told myself to never fall for anyone again.

"Then, when she sacrificed herself to get rid of Slade, my heart broke even more. I don't know why, but it did. For awhile, I visited Terra's statue day after day, but I knew things would never be the same, even if we brought her back. You guys told me that you would bring her back for me, but I don't know if I want that anymore."

Cyborg nodded to show that he was still listening.

"But I wasn't the only one who was tricked into love and then was betrayed. Somewhere along the way, Malchior came for the first time. Seeing Rae with someone, seeing her laugh at his jokes, seeing her smile at him, it made me get… jealous. And then, just as soon as it started, Malchior betrayed her, just like Terra had done to me. Raven was just as cut up as I had been, but I had a feeling that Raven had it even worse. She was supposed to be emotionless, until he came. Then he shattered her heart. I was mad too, especially when I saw her right after she had released him as a dragon. That night, I went to comfort her, and she actually _hugged_ me. I felt bad though, because I was so shocked to hug her back. Then _you _showed up and chucked a stank ball at me," he gave Cyborg an annoyed look.

Cyborg's eye widened. "Yeah… sorry about that."

"And then, like not even a week later, the whole me-turning-into-a-beast-but-still-saving-Raven thing happened. After you gave me the antidote, Raven found me out of the island. I made a joke, and she told me that we were 'having a moment'. Stupid me brought the joke up again…" he sighed.

"Then Trigon came, and the thought of Raven dying almost killed me. Seeing her in that much pain, seeing her cry, it broke my heart too. I think it was after Trigon was defeated that I starting realizing my feelings for Rae again."

Beast Boy squeezed his eyes shut, knowing what happened in the story next.

"And then, I thought I saw Terra again. I ditched Raven _again_ for Terra, and it wasn't even her. She didn't know anything about me and she cast me out of her life. Now, looking back, I was stupid to forget Rae again."

"Given." Cyborg said.

"And now, Malchior returns. He puts Raven in a coma and a millimeter away from death's grip. I once again realize how I would feel if Rae… let's not even go there. Then I knew that if she made it out… alive… that I would never leave her again. I realized how much I need her and how much I really do care about her. All those feelings that I had to push down to back room for Terra came up to the surface, and I don't plan on pushing them down ever again." Beast Boy finally finished.

"Geez, B. I didn't know that you had a speech prepared for this." Cyborg said jokingly. Beast Boy blushed again and shrugged. "You asked!" Beast Boy rebutted.

"But now I understand your method. Last time Rae was this close to… you know… was when her father came back. And Robin was the only one that could play hero because of the agreement with Slade. Now, you're trying to prove to Raven that you care about her with the whole 'staying by her side' thing." Cyborg said, getting up and grabbing a cloth to polish the T-Car's windshield.

"I guess so. I really wasn't there for her during the whole Trigon thing. Of course I cared, but I really didn't show it. We almost lost her then, and I didn't realize it. I guess my mind didn't want to believe that she actually was… gone… until Robin brought her back. I still feel bad about that…" the changeling admitted.

He remembered giving her a lucky penny that he had found earlier that day. The day that the poor girl had become Trigon's portal. And he remembered how she had held onto it until the very end.

That gave Beast Boy an idea.

"I wouldn't worry about it, B. The whole Trigon thing is something Raven wouldn't want to spend hours reminiscing on anyways. She's got enough going on right now, and who would even want to remember the time that they almost destroyed the universe?" Cyborg replied, dipping the rag into the water again.

Beast Boy nodded and stood up. Helping Cyborg with the T-Car had become Raven's thing. He was about to head back to his room when a thought struck him.

He turned to face the robotic man.

"So how long have you liked Bumblebee?"

(*)

**Okay, so I was wrong. This is the longest chapter. But it's probably one of the most important ones, too. And I hope you liked the ending to this one. CyBee is another one of my favorite Titan couples. I hope I got all of the events in order. Please tell me if I did, because my brother and I have started arguing about if I did or not. Haha.**

**Please Review. :D**

**Sorry that I didn't update a lot today. I had a minor medical issue. It's all good now. Keep reading, fellow BBRae lovers!**

**Love, Liz.**

**(AKA flightlessraven.)**


	10. You Saved My Life

**Hey, I'm back. Sorry I wasn't able to continue our story yesterday. I had the same medical issue, but it was worse this time. But, I'm okay. The story must go on. :D**

Another long-ish chapter right here. But, I'm sure you'll all love it. Hehe.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Never have, never will. And it makes me cry every day. I do own this fan fiction though, and I hope you guys like it so far.**

(*)

Chapter 10:

You Saved My Life

(*)

Raven sat up and rubbed her eyes. She yawned and looked at the clock at the bottom of her monitor. It read 10:57 pm. The sleep had helped her get some of her energy back. She decided to meditate. Slowly and slightly painfully, she crossed her legs and rose a few inches into the air.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" she repeated, focusing on the flow of her energy as she cleared her mind. But something else kept getting her attention.

"…_He did not leave your side…"_

"…_I'm glad you're okay, Rae… I missed you..."_

Raven opened her eyes and shook her head. Why couldn't she concentrate? And why did those words play over and over and over again in her mind?

She looked down at her legs. She had scars everywhere, some of them very large. She noticed some of them were scars left over from stitches. She shivered. Remnants of bruises were all over them. She lifted up her arms and saw the same thing. She touched her hands to her face and felt the rises in her complexion that were even more scars and scabs.

Raven sighed. What exactly had Malchior done to her?

He had mumbled something and Raven had felt something like imaginary claws tear up her flesh. She remembered herself screaming at the agony she felt and then hearing Malchior laugh at her pain.

"Screaming will only make it worse, _sweetheart_," Malchior spat, emphasizing the last word. "So go ahead."

Raven was thrown to the ground, and she remembered hearing her ribs crack. She screamed again.

"Since you haven't been cooperative, I guess you don't deserve a kiss. Goodbye, Raven."

He started to say a fatal curse, and was about to say the final line when someone frantically pounded on her door.

She remembered how she had seen Beast Boy crashing through her door before blacking out.

The next thing she knew, she had woken up in the Titan's medical center, staring into Beast Boy's big emerald eyes.

Raven was forced to realize one major detail. If Beast Boy hadn't shown up at that second, Malchior would've finished the curse and would have killed her.

Beast Boy had saved her life.

Again.

(*)

Beast Boy flicked the light switch to his room.

The light came on and revealed his still-messy room. Beast Boy sighed and collapsed onto his bed. He had just told Cyborg everything. How much he felt for Raven. How much he hated himself for always going back to Terra. How much he needed the beautiful demon.

After resting for a few minutes, he stood back up and walked over to his desk. He grabbed his wallet and headed out the door.

(*)

Raven heard a knock on the door. She opened her eyes and lowered herself back down onto the sheets. "Yes?" she called out in her monotone.

"Can I come in?" Beast Boy asked, waiting outside the door nervously.

Raven took a deep breath. "Mhmm."

The door slid open and Beast Boy walked in with a single red rose in his hand. Raven silently gasped.

"You… got me a… a rose?" she asked, her tone much lighter than usual. Beast Boy noticed this, and he grinned. He nodded, handing it to her.

She blushed, silently thanking Azar for a hood. Then she realized that she wasn't wearing her cape, therefore, she had no hood. She blushed again.

"Thank you." She said, smiling. Beast Boy noticed that too. He chuckled.

"I told you I'd make you smile someday."

Raven nodded, placing the rose next to her on the pillow.

"I want to thank you for… saving my life." She said, finding his eyes.

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow. He was confused.

"Rae, I didn't save your life…" he said, sitting down in the chair he had spent so much time in.

Raven shook her head. "You did though. I don't think you understand. Malchior was in the process of killing me when you came in. Because he didn't finish the fatal curse, I was only knocked unconscious. If you hadn't come…" she paused.

"I would've died."

Now it was Beast Boy's turn to be shocked. He put his hand on her shoulder, still speechless. Raven filled the silence.

"It's not the first time you've saved my life, though." She said, a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Rae…"

"You've always been looking out for me. Even though I haven't always been kind to you about it, and I haven't been there for you in return, I'm really grateful to have someone who's there for me, whether I'm dying in a coma, or being attacked by one of Control Freak's stupid electronics." She said, her eyes starting to water.

"Even though I don't deserve it." She finished.

Once again, Beast Boy's eyes found Raven's amethyst ones. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to screw up again.

"Of course you deserve it Raven. You deserve the best." He said quietly, his heart pounding in his chest.

Raven blushed.

'_Who are you and what have you done to the serious, moody, and emotionless Raven?' _her mind asked her.

'_She's not here right now.' _Raven answered.

Slowly, Beast Boy leaned in and closed his eyes. His vegetarian stomach was doing back flips.

Raven's breathing grew rapid. _'Is he really going to…?'_

After what seemed like years, Beast Boy's lips connected with the violet-haired girl's. Raven was startled at first, but after a few seconds, she came back to reality. Beast Boy was kissing her. And Raven hadn't thrown him backwards out the window yet.

The kiss didn't last very long. They broke apart, both blushing uncontrollably. Beast Boy gave her a shy smile and scratched his head. Raven couldn't speak, even if she wanted to.

He turned to leave when he remembered why he had come to see Raven in the first place. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a shiny, copper penny.

He placed it in her hand and then kissed her briefly on the cheek.

"For luck."

He turning and left just as every light bulb in the room shattered into millions of pieces.

(*)

**As Cyborg would say: "BOOYAH!" **

**Yes, they kissed. But the story is **_**NOT **_**over. Far from it, actually. I still got another ten-ish chapters to go. But, yes, they kissed. :D**

_**Please review. I would like to see what people thought of the "sappy/romantic" part of the story. **_

**Hopefully, my medical issues will stop now so I can update daily. But, just in case, I'll keep writing.**

**Love, Liz.**

**(AKA flightlessraven.)**


	11. Comparisons

I think I owe you guys an apology. A lot of you have told me that my chapters are too short, and I'm sorry that they are. Like I've said before, I've prewritten the story and I've reviewed it a lot too. I know that chapters are supposed to be long, but I start a new chapter when something new happens. I would love to go back and rewrite it, but I've spent so much time writing it that I can't. I'm sorry if my writing upsets you. In my notebook, I'm up to page 200. But on this site, it's probably like 50. Once again, I apologize.

For those that don't mind, I'm going to go on with the story. And for those who are wondering, I'm starting to feel better. Thank you for your concerns.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I pinky promise. But I own this story. I pinky promise.**

(*)

Chapter 11:

Comparisons

(*)

As soon as Beast Boy had gotten outside the door, he leaned up against the wall, his mouth gaping. He let himself slip, causing him to slide down to the floor.

He had just kissed Raven.

_**He**__** had just**_ _**kissed **__**Raven**_.

The changeling got to his feet and ran down the hall as fast as his human legs could carry him to his room. Once he had shut the door, he let loose. He didn't even care if anyone walked in. For some moments in your life, the joy was just so overwhelming that you just had to let it out, regardless of who you were or where you were. This was one of those times for Beast Boy.

"I just kissed Raven." He kept repeating, constantly reminding himself how lucky he was. He finally lowered himself onto his bed, which was still in the middle of his floor. After a few minutes of calming down, Beast Boy sighed.

Now he had to figure out what to do next.

(*)

After many failed attempts to repair the barbequed light bulbs with her powers, Raven sat in the dark. Using her powers was very painful in her current condition. So, she allowed herself to fall backwards onto the pillow, keeping Beast Boy's rose to her chest.

She was still stunned.

It had been her first kiss. She hadn't even gotten that far with Malchior before he had destroyed her heart. She couldn't help but wonder if it was Beast Boy's first too.

She quickly dismissed that thought, remembering Terra. The anger inside her spiked, and many things in her room became encased in a black magic. Raven closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Everything returned to its normal state.

But how she hated the blonde, once innocent, monster. Yes. That's what she was to Raven. A monster. Anyone that could sell out an entire team of people she once called friends, anyone that could actually get Raven to trust her and then use it against her, and anyone that could completely destroy Beast Boy was a monster in her book.

Did one kiss automatically state that Beast Boy liked her?

Again, she remembered Terra. How could _she_, a half-demon, match up to the once beautiful blonde? The one that had laughed at all of his corny jokes. The one that Beast Boy had practically fallen in love with the instant that he saw her. The one that Beast Boy went back to, no matter what she had done wrong.

"I'm not beautiful." Raven breathed, talking to the darkness of the medical room. She picked up a mirror that was left on the desk next to her, and stared at herself, silently praying to Azar to make her prettier. All she saw was scars, scabs, bruises, and a pair of bright amethyst eyes filling with tears. She shook her head and threw the mirror across the room. It landed on the floor, amazingly staying intact.

She remembered the way that Beast Boy had looked when he first laid eyes on Terra. He couldn't talk right, and his face had practically been dyed red from all of the blushing he did.

**_Crack._**

Sighing, Raven opened her eyes to see that a window had just shattered. The cool breeze came in and chilled Raven, causing her to slide under the sheets.

"Breathe, Raven. Calm down." She accidently said out loud. Her eyes wandered over to the penny that Beast Boy had given her. To a normal person, a penny was just a penny. But Beast Boy had given her a penny once before, before Trigon had come. Raven reached over and grabbed the penny and squeezed it, leaving an imprint of Abraham Lincoln's face in her pale palm.

"You've got to take this slowly." She told herself. Then, Raven realized what she had just been saying. She blushed, embarrassed by her own thoughts.

'_Me having_ _feelings for Beast Boy?' _She thought, staring up at the ceiling. '_What am I thinking? It was one small kiss. We were both saying things and then it just happened! How could I possibly…'_

The privacy screen next to Raven's bed exploded.

"Crap."

(*)

"CYBORG!" Beast Boy yelled, running into the garage. In fact, he was running so quickly that he almost slammed into the door before it could slide open.

Cyborg turned to see a blob of green running at him. He rolled his eyes. "This better be good."

"Cy, you are _never_ going to believe this. I mean, you are _**NEVER**_ going to believe this!" Beast Boy panted before changing into a dog (which continued to pant).

"If I'm never going to believe it, then why are you about to tell me anyways?" he questioned, putting down the waxing machine and picking up a bucket of water and a rag.

Beast Boy ignored him and changed back into his human form. He took a deep breath, fearing that if he didn't tell Cyborg soon, he'd die of anxiety.

"IKISSEDRAVEN!"

"What?"

"I. Kissed. Raven." Beast Boy said slowly, his eyes wide with excitement.

Cyborg mouth could've touched it floor. He gaped at Beast Boy, dropping the bucket of water he was now holding. The water flooded everywhere and Cyborg's machine legs started to spark. He tried to speak, but no words came out.

Beast Boy bobbed his head up and down in something that resembled a nod.

"Y… you _kissed_ her?"

Beast Boy's head continued to bob up and down.

Cyborg smiled, and playfully punched his shoulder; maybe a little too hard. "BB, YOU ANIMAL!" **(AN: no pun intended.) **"I knew that it would happen again someday! Grass stain's finally got a _new_ _girlfriend_!"

Beast Boy rubbed his aching shoulder, but still smiled. "She's not my girlfriend, Cy!" he muttered.

"Yet." He whispered to himself.

"Look, now that that's out of the way, you have to take things slow with Raven. You have to let her make the next move." Cyborg said, completely forgetting about his car for a minute.

Beast Boy couldn't help but laugh. "Since when have you been the expert in dating?" he questioned. Cyborg shrugged. "I haven't always been half machine. But seriously, let Rae make the next move. You don't want to push her overboard. You _really_ don't want to push _her_ overboard."

Beast Boy sighed. "What if she doesn't feel the same way as I do?" he said, his face wilting at the thought.

Cyborg laughed. "She didn't throw you out the window…" he started.

Beast Boy immediately perked up and smiled.

"Good point."

(*)

**Alright then. There's chapter 11 for everyone that's still with me. Once again, a note to all Terra lovers: I'm sorry, but that's my opinion. Well, actually it's Raven's. But you know that I mean. **

**I'm gonna apologize again. I'm sorry my chapters are so painfully short, but it's just the way they were written. Please continue reading, though. I'll try to make them longer, since I'm almost caught up to where I am in my notebook. But, just because the chapters are short, doesn't mean that the story isn't good. Or at least, I hope it's good.**

**Thanks again to all my reviewers. I'll continue the story for you.**

_**Please Review.**_

**Love, Liz.**

**(AKA flightlessraven.)**


	12. There Will Always Be Risks

I'm back! Sorry it took me so long to update. My health is definitely not on my side these days… But as I said before, the story must go on.

Once again, I would like to thank my reviewers. You guys make me smile every single day, even when I'm feeling sick, and I'll keep the story going for you.

**Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, I wouldn't be writing this fan fiction. I'd be writing episodes, and in these episodes, Beast Boy and Raven would finally become an item. But, unfortunately, I do not own them, and the series was cancelled. So now, I'm writing this story for everyone that still wants Beast Boy and Raven to be together.**

(*)

Chapter 12:

There Will Always Be Risks

(*)

After many explosions inside the medical room, Raven finally had to give up. Her powers were out of control, slowly draining what little energy she had left. She decided that she would rest for a while, and then think about the current situation at hand later. She drifted off to sleep, the bright red rose and penny lying next to her on the pillow. She felt safer with them by her…

"It's been awhile, Raven."

She shot up. She instantly realized that she was no longer in the hospital wing. No, she was _definitely _not in the hospital wing. Golden buildings gleamed in the sunlight. Out of pure habit, dark masses formed around her fists. She cringed in pain at the power she had to use. Raven whipped her head around, looking for some explanation. She found it, and she gasped at what she saw.

The white-cloaked woman let the bird that was perched on her finger fly away. She turned to face the girl.

"Mother…" Raven said with what little voice she had. Arella nodded and placed her loving arms around her daughter. It had been so long since Raven had hugged her mother. She felt safe in her arms… just like she did in…

"Why have you brought me here to Azarath? I thought it was destroyed by… by Trigon." Raven asked, feeling the prickling sensation of the pain she felt as she sat. Yes, she was in another dimension, but Earthly pain had stuck with her.

Arella sighed. "Raven, as you know, your powers are fueled by your emotions. And, sometimes, you are not able to control them. But I give you a caveat. You cannot let the fear of your emotions rule your life, dear child. You cannot be afraid to feel and you cannot be afraid to love."

Raven's eyes widened at the mention of the last sentence.

Arella continued. "Just because there is a possibility that something will go wrong does not mean that you shouldn't try," she gazed into her daughter's eyes. "That is what you have chosen to do with your life as one of the five guardians of your city. Every time that there is a call for help, you do not ignore it. You respond to it, no matter how much danger comes along with it. You risk your lives for others because you are immediately put into the same danger by responding. There will always be risks."

Arella paused, choosing her words carefully.

"Now the cry for help is coming from your own mind, Raven. Your emotions are calling to you. You have pushed them back as far as they can go because of the danger that could possibly happen. But, in doing so, you have tried to make yourself unfeeling. But you can't do that, dear child."

Raven sighed. "Mother, I understand what you are trying to say. I really do. But, I'm afraid that my emotions will go out of control and I would hurt… someone." She said carefully, avoiding his name.

Arella put her arm around her child.

"I know what you have been through because I am a part of you. I have felt everything you have felt, Raven. I know that sometimes it hurts more to love, and it hurts more to care. **(AN: credits to Avatar: The Last Airbender.) **I know that sometimes you get hurt from the trust that comes from love if the person it is directed towards does not feel the same way. But there are those once-in-a-lifetime occasions when the feeling and the trust is mutual, and the relationship is solid."

Raven wiped a lone tear from her eye and sniffed. She leaned into her mother's shoulder. She knew exactly where this was going. "But how do I stop the outbursts?" she asked, trying to calm herself.

Arella smiled, and lifted her daughter's head off of her shoulder, forcing her to look into her the wise woman's eyes.

"Sometimes you have to ask yourself if the person is worth the risk."

She carefully removed her daughter's hood, revealing Raven's scars and bruises. Her mother closed her eyes and placed a hand on Raven's cheek. Raven felt a tingling sensation throughout her face, like rain sliding down her profile.

Arella removed the hand and took her daughter's arm and stood. She walked her over to a small golden water fountain and had her sit on the pool's edge.

"Raven, look into the water and tell me what you see."

Raven turned and looked into the fountain's clear, blue water. She saw her reflection, or someone who resembled her. There were no scars on her face, and the reflection was smiling. She was happy. She was beautiful.

Raven looked at her mother, and her mother pointed back down to the water. The picture changed.

The girl was now standing next to a man unlike any other man in the world. The man had his arm around the girl's waste, and the girl had her head on his shoulder. The bird that Arella was holding earlier suddenly flew past the reflection, dropping a feather into the pool. It landed on the man's reflection and the ripples began to distort his green skin.

"Beast Boy…" Raven accidently said out loud. She quickly realized what she had done and blushed furiously. Her mother laughed softly.

Arella stood up and offered her hand to Raven, realizing by now that she was in pain after sudden movement. Raven took it, the blushing finally ceasing.

"Mother, you know what I saw. What does this all mean?" she asked Arella. Arella either chose to ignore her or did not hear her, as she continued to make her way to their destination. They came to a street in the outskirts of Azarath, and they walked in silence. Finally, they entered a thicket full of lavender. In the center of the thicket was a giant tree, much larger than the trees of Earth. The tree was missing its center and the hole resembled something along the lines of a doorway. They waded through the thicket and reached the tree.

Arella stopped short.

"Daughter, I do not need to answer that question for you." She finally answered. Raven was confused for a brief moment, but then she remembered that she had asked her what it had all meant. She was about to protest, but she decided against it and followed her mother to the base of the tree.

Arella placed her arms around her daughter one last time and kissed her cheek. Then, she gestured for Raven to go through the hole in the tree.

Raven smiled at her mother one last time before stepping into the passageway. Then, everything vanished.

(*)

"_No. NO! Not again!"_

"Beast Boy, calm down! She'll be okay!"

"Please, friend Beast Boy. You must calm down!"

**"**_**RAVEN**_**!"**

Raven's eyes slowly opened. She gasped and sprung up from hey lying position. She was back in the medical room. And the four healthy Titans were gawking at her.

"Oh, thank god!" Beast Boy said, throwing his arms around the girl. The sudden embrace caught Raven off-guard and her face turned red from the blush that formed on her cheeks. Beast Boy then realized that the others were still in the room and reluctantly released the empath, his face matching Raven's hue of red. The others looked from Raven to Beast Boy and from Beast Boy to Raven with confused looks on their faces. Raven quickly changed the subject.

"What happened?" Raven asked, feeling scared. From the looks on the other Titan's faces, something had gone terribly wrong. She bit her lip.

"You were not responding to us for approximately… three hours." Starfire said, leaning on Robin.

"We tried to wake you up, but no matter what we did, you wouldn't budge." Beast Boy added.

"We thought you went back into the coma or… worse." Cyborg said, taking off the extra equipment that had been attached to Raven during the whole commotion. "But, it turns out you were just in a very deep sleep."

Raven sighed and relaxed. She barely even noticed the fact that for the hundredth time in a month, Beast Boy was grasping her hand again.

Cyborg turned back to face Raven.

"By the way, what happened in here? When we got here, your room looked like something exploded in here. What happened to all the light bulbs?"

(*)

**Thus concludes Chapter 12. There's going to be a lot of confusion from this chapter, but it'll be answered in due time. Also, like I stated before, some of the ideas from this chapter came from different shows/movies. Credits to "Avatar: The Last Airbender" for one of the lines, and "The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian" for the whole tree thing. **

**Once again, I apologize for the long wait for this chapter. Being sick is horrible. But, slowly but surely, it'll pass. **

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_**! :D**

**Love, Liz.**

**(AKA flightlessraven.)**


	13. Speak For Yourself

This is actually a really long chapter, so I'm gonna get right to it. Please enjoy. I'm sure you will.

**Disclaimer: I may own some really cool things, but I don't own the coolest thing in the world. And that's Teen Titans. I do own something cool though. I own this story. **

(*)

Chapter 13:

Speak For Yourself

(*)

A few more days passed by quickly in the infirmary. Cyborg continued to run tests on Raven to be sure that Malchior didn't leave any "surprises". It certainly seemed like him to do so, so Raven agreed. After running the final test, Cyborg gave her a clean bill of health. Raven still had to use her powers as little as possible, and she wasn't allowed to go on missions just yet. But Raven was happy to be told that she could go back to her own room. Part of Raven missed the quiet, but the other part of her had grown to accept the fact that she was the only one in the tower that preferred it.

Leaving the medical bay was actually less difficult than expected. She was easily able to stand up and walk out the door, though Cyborg kept warning her that she would be experiencing a lot of pain. Sure, because she hadn't stood in so long, she felt a little dizzy at first and her vision blacked out for a second, but that was normal for someone who hadn't stood in so long.

After the sliding door closed shut, Raven breathed in the scent of freedom. She was no longer trapped in a medical room, helpless. She could do what she wanted now. And that freedom felt so good.

She walked down the familiar halls of the tower to get to her room. She could use a nice, long meditation right about now.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, she collapsed, screaming in pain as a vision began to form.

(*)

"Oh, Raven. If only you could see this. Your green 'prince charming' has come to rescue you. Too bad he'll have to go too."

'_Wait. Where am I? What's going on?' _

She watched as Beast Boy quickly pulled out his communicator. She had no idea what was going on, or why Beast Boy was there, but she watched him. "MAYDAY, MAYDAY! Report to Raven's room! It's Malchior! He's back!"

'_Malchior? But… the other three took care of him! He's gone. At least, they said he's gone.' _Raven watched as, sure enough, Malchior advanced towards Beast Boy. She began to panic; for Beast Boy's sake.

Raven searched around her, her short hair flinging back and forth and her amethyst eyes moving along with her head. What was going on? Where was she? She searched for the answers to no avail.

Then, an equally pale figure appeared next to her. She too levitated, her cape tossing in the wind. The figure's white hood was up, but Raven instantly knew who she was.

"Mother?" Raven asked, but she already knew the answer. The figure nodded, and pointed down to the scene that was unfolding.

Raven looked down and realized what she was seeing. She now had a bird's-eye-view of her own room, the night that Malchior had returned. Raven saw her own body in the corner of the room, severely maimed. She couldn't believe her eyes. She saw the blood coming out of her wounds and felt sick. No wonder she had needed stitches. Malchior and Beast Boy were now engaged in a verbal fight. And so far, Beast Boy was losing.

"…Can't help you either. No one can. Your Raven made the mistake to open up to me. She told me her weaknesses. She was alone. Nobody loved her. Nobody cared. Nobody accepted her. Nobody gave her a chance. Now, she's going to be even lonelier. Because all who stand in my way, before I finish _her_ off, will be exterminated." Malchior was now threatening.

"Beast Boy…" Raven said softly, suddenly feeling very protective of the green changeling. She knew that Beast Boy couldn't handle Malchior by himself. Raven started to move towards him, but Arella held her arm in Raven's way. She shook her head, not making eye contact with the empath. Raven normally would have protested, but she decided that she should just watch and see what happened.

"WHAT ABOUT **YOU**?" Beast Boy yelled. He was desperately trying to reason with the wizard. "Didn't _you_ love her? Didn't _you_ care?"

'_No.' _Raven already knew the answer.

Malchior sighed, but Raven knew he was faking. "It's a shame really. Someone so beautiful has never been loved. But I guess the lonely die lonely."

Raven felt the sting of tears come into her eyes. One by one they fell from her eyes.

Malchior was now advancing again on Beast Boy. He made a fist with his outstretched hand and Beast Boy was sent flying across the room, finally crashing hard against the wall, the wind getting knocked out of him.

"**BEAST BOY!" **Raven screamed. She had to get down there. She had to help him. She had to… She had to. As she started to ascend downwards towards him, Arella wrapped her arms around the girl's waste. **"LET ME GO! I HAVE TO HELP HIM!"** she struggled, but her mother was strong. Tears were now coming at a fast rate. Raven finally stopped fighting and Arella pointed down towards to scene again. With a slightly blurry vision, Raven directed her attention to the verbal and now physical battle.

"**SPEAK FOR YOURSELF, MALCHIOR!** And she's not alone! She knows that!" Beast Boy was now shouting. Even from where Raven was levitating, she could see tears glistening in his emerald eyes. But wait.

_What did he just say?_

The scene dissolved into a pure white landscape. The two touched down onto the pure white ground, but Raven's mind was far from this strange place.

What had Beast Boy said?

"_Speak for yourself, Malchior…"_

So what did that mean? Raven thought back to what had happened before. Malchior had just said it was a shame that she had never been…

Then Raven understood.

Loved.

(*)

Raven awoke in a pair of arms. She was being carried somewhere.

She looked up and saw Beast Boy's worried face looking back at her. He sighed a heavy sigh of relief and pulled Raven closer to his body in something that kind of resembled a hug. He closed his eyes for a second and then gave her a warm, sincere smile.

"Raven, you've got to stop scaring me like that." He said quietly. Raven gave him a confused look, but she had to admit something. Beast Boy was much stronger than she had originally thought. When people looked at him, they saw a skinny green elf. But, there was more to it than that.

"What happened this time?" she asked him, suddenly feeling very weak. She had a large head ache and her body was aching for some reason.

"You collapsed on your way to your room. I came out just in time. I found you lying on the floor, thrashing around, screaming…" he paused and looked away.

"Screaming….?" Raven asked. She had a feeling that she wasn't going to like what she was about to hear.

Beast Boy looked back at her. "Well… you were screaming… '_Beast Boy_'."

Raven gulped. Her eyes widened in embarrassment. A blush found its way onto her cheeks for about the millionth time.

"I can explain." She started, and told him about the vision and what she had witnessed. Beast Boy seemed shocked.

"Is that what happened?" Raven asked him. Beast Boy nodded. "Yeah. Word for word."

"I guess Malchior was hurting you, so I started screaming… well, screaming your name. It was just a dream though."

Beast Boy waited as the door to her room slid open. He carried her into her room and placed her on her bed, fixing the pillows so that she was more comfortable. She thanked him and he continued the conversation.

"Rae, I mean, Raven, that doesn't sound like a dream to me. Like I said, that was word for word to what actually happened that night. Well, all except for… never mind." Beast Boy said, obviously uncomfortable with what he was about to say.

Raven tensed up, already knowing what it was he was leaving out. She had specifically left out that last part. The part Raven had heard before her mother had taken her back to reality. Desperate to change the subject, Raven looked around the room. She then realized something.

"My room. It's back to normal." Raven said slowly. And sure enough, it was. The furniture that had crashed through the window was back in place. The window itself had been repaired. The glass that had once been scattered everywhere was now cleaned up. The room had been put back to the way Raven liked it.

Beast Boy began to panic. He blushed. "Raven, I'm so sorry. It's my fault. I wanted to do something nice for you, so I fixed it. I should've asked you for your permission. I'm…" Raven reached out and grabbed his arm and he blushed even more. That silenced him.

"Thank you." Raven said, giving him a soft smile. She sincerely meant it.

'…_you cannot be afraid to love….'_

'…_there will always be risks…'_

'…_.you have to ask yourself if the person is worth the risk…'_

Raven's headache came back as all the thoughts ran through her head. She shifted herself on the bed so that she was turned away from Beast Boy.

'_Is he worth the risk?'_

"Beast Boy… there's one thing I left out in the story." Raven said, using up every ounce of courage she had left in her body. Her stomach hurt from all of the nervousness. But, she had to do this.

"What?" Beast Boy replied.

Raven took a big, deep breath. Her stomach ached even more.

"One of the last things I saw when I was watching you and Malchior… you were still arguing. You asked him if he ever loved me… and he said that it was a shame that I had never been loved," Raven began. She was going to get this off her chest even if it killed her.

Beast Boy's eyes lit up with fear. He knew the rest of the story. He realized what he had said that night. He knew exactly what was coming.

"Then you were thrown against the wall. But you said… you said… 'speak for yourself'." Raven continued, shaking. But she felt relieved. The worst part was over. But the question remained.

"What did you mean?"

He was stuck. Physically and emotionally. There was no way out of this one. There was no escaping the truth. But did Raven want to hear the truth? Did Raven really want to hear the changeling confess the feelings he now realized he had?

"Um…" he started. Raven turned slightly, just slightly enough so that Beast Boy could see her face. Beast Boy was suddenly filled with warmth. Her face. Her beautiful face.

Just then, time froze. Nothing moved. Beast Boy yelped in shock of the sudden change. A white flash filled the room and almost blinded the green hero. The flash subsided, and a woman appeared out of nowhere.

The figure approached Beast Boy, looking vaguely familiar. Something about her was similar.

The woman held out her hand to Beast Boy. He was startled by the sudden movement and was about to back away when the woman spoke.

"It's time you've learned about my daughter."

(*)

_**Very long chapter**_**. But, hey! It's what you guys wanted. A fair warning: I've reached the place where I am at in my notebook. So if I don't update in a few days, it's because I'm still trying to figure out what will happen next.**

**But, the good thing is, I'm much better now. Back to my own healthy self. So it shouldn't take me long to figure out where I want to go next with this story.**

**Thank you to **_**all**_** my reviewers! I love you guys so much and I'm definitely listening to you. Also, thank you to everyone that has added me to their alerts and/or favorites. I'm glad you like the story.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I DON'T BITE, I PROMISE.**

**Love, Liz.**

**(AKA, flightlessraven.)**


	14. Distance

Let me first say I'm _extremely_ sorry about the long wait. Especially to faithful readers, my sincere apologies. But I got this. And I'm sure you'll love this chapter. I had this disease called "writer's block" for the past week, but now I'm cured!

**Disclaimer: Mas y Menos say: "¿Estás loco? Liz, no posee Teen Titans!"(In English, if you think I own Teen Titans, you're insane.) But I do own this story, and I'm sticking to it. :D**

(*)

Chapter 14:

Distance

(*)

"Your… your daughter?" Beast Boy asked, becoming confused for the billionth time. He stood there in Raven's room, everything frozen. Time itself had literally stopped. A white-cloaked woman stood close by, a hand held out to the changeling.

The woman nodded. She dropped her outstretched hand back to her side. "My name is Arella Roth, mother of your friend Raven."

Beast Boy then understood. "You're the one that showed Raven that vision."

Arella nodded again.

"You brought her to when Malchior came back." Beast Boy said without realizing that he had basically said the same thing twice. Still, Arella nodded.

Beast Boy relaxed a little. He looked back over to where Raven was frozen in time on her bed. She was still turned slightly, just as she had been before the white flash. Carefully, Beast Boy walked over to where she was seated and tilted his head so that he could see her whole face. He gazed into her violet orbs that she called her eyes and noticed that they were frozen too. But not even time could prevent them from being beautiful in Beast Boy's opinion.

He realized that Arella was watching him closely, and he walked back over to her. Now he knew why she was so familiar. Raven was a splitting image of her mother. Arella looked just like her daughter with slightly longer hair and tanner skin.

Beast Boy reached the woman and looked up into her own deep purple eyes that told a thousand stories. He nodded at her and Arella smiled.

Beast Boy blinked.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself standing next to a golden water fountain in the middle of a very unfamiliar place. Rays of sunlight reflected off of tall, golden buildings. Wherever he was, it was beautiful.

Arella was sitting on the edge of the pool. She motioned for the changeling to sit by her. He obliged.

"Hey, uh, where are we?" he asked first, still studying his surroundings. No bells were ringing.

Arella didn't waste any time in answering. "Azarath." She said simply.

Beast Boy looked at her questioningly. "You mean the first word in Raven's chanty-thingy is a place too?" God. How many times was he going to be confused today?

"Correct."

"I don't get it. Why would anyone want to leave this place anyways? Not that I'm not glad she did…" Beast Boy asked, dipping his hand into the pure, blue water behind him.

Arella hesitated to answer him. But this was the reason she was talking to the shifter in the first place. He would understand. She inhaled deeply and began the story.

"Raven was cursed from her birth. Trigon, her father, is a pure evil demon. You are already aware of this. It was not out of love that Raven was conceived. Raven was then born with a destiny, and a terrible destiny at that. She was born as Trigon's portal, and she was going to help him end life on Earth and beyond. When Raven was old enough to understand, the monks of Azarath told her about her powers. They explained to her that although she was gifted with the incredible powers, her emotions would always pose a threat. She was told she was never allowed to express her feelings or show any emotion or else there would be consequences. They also told her of her destiny."

Beast Boy could only nod. But Arella wasn't finished yet.

"Because of the pain she was told she would cause some way or another, she was forced to detach herself from everyone around her. Raven has a good heart. She would never hurt her friends. The people of Azarath still loved her, but she was not about to hurt them by staying. She fled to another dimension; your planet Earth.

"When she made it to Earth, she was not alone for long. She landed in your city, as a matter of fact. That day, something unlike any human Earth has ever seen landed in that city. The Tamaranian…"

Beast Boy nodded, flashing his teeth. "Starfire. She landed right next to the pizza place." He smiled even wider, remembering the first day he had met the Teen Titans. The day his life changed forever.

Arella smiled, deciding that she's let him talk for a little while. "Why don't you tell me what happened?"

Beast Boy continued to smile. He would always remember that day. "Robin had just decided to fly solo. Heh. Get it? But not for long. Starfire had been captured by some other alien-ish people as a trophy-ish-servant-thing, but she escaped and landed in Jump City. Robin thought it was a green meteor crashing into the center of the city, so he went to investigate. Then, he thought Starfire was evil, so he started to fight her. That's when I came in. I kept calling him 'sir' and all that formal crap. Heh. My old leader Mento was big on that. Anyways, then the Cyborg shows up in his 'normal-person-and-not-a-machine' clothes. He later became my best friend. So, we were about to attack Star again, but this giant bird made out of black energy appears and blocks us. Raven came out of the shadows and told us that fighting wasn't the answer in this case."

He paused for a second and realized he was getting into too much detail. "To get to the point, Starfire kisses Robin after he frees her hands and tells him that he shouldn't go after her. But, of course, we end up going anyways. The lizard-king-dude pretty much declares war on us. We head into the alien's big ship and we start fighting; our first fight as a team. I end up getting hurt, but Raven helps me. She tells the dudes to stop hurting us and says her chant, blowing the entire roof off. In the end, we end up building the tower on the island that the aliens landed on with my recommendation. Heh. I remember that's when Raven told me I was kinda funny."

Arella wasn't really listening completely. What he had just said was completely irrelevant, but Arella had seen the way he smiled when she mentioned that first say. But now, it was back to her story.

"And after that, you banded together. Five heroes became one team. All was well on the outside for my daughter, but on the inside, Raven's mind heard the monks of Azarath's voices repeating over and over in her head every second of every hour of every day. She knew what she was capable of, and she was able to lose control at the drop of a hat. So she continued to distance herself. She tried to avoid her destiny at all costs. To her, the only way to protect her friends was not allowing them to grow too attached of her. But, you still did. When that fateful day came around the corner, Raven did all she could, but she couldn't escape her destiny. She was forced to try to leave your team, but you wouldn't let her. Thankfully, after all was done, my daughter was able to return to you the way she had been before. But because of the distance she made between the rest of you, she still felt as if she couldn't make up for it. She kept the barriers up out of habit."

Beast Boy listened intently. So that was why she wouldn't let herself become close to anyone. She was scared. Scared that she'd end up hurting someone. The last time Raven had been afraid, but wouldn't admit it, was when they watched "Wicked Scary". She was afraid, but she wouldn't admit it. All of the monsters in the movie had come to life through Raven's powers unintentionally because the emotion had found another way out…

And that's when everything clicked.

Beast Boy sprung to his feet suddenly. "The reason why Raven is so dangerous right now with her emotions is because she won't admit what she feels! Raven feels… _something_ for me, but she's afraid that if she does, and she acts on it, she'll end up hurting me! But, the thing is, she's harming herself even more by keeping it to herself and denying it! Now I understand!"

Arella put her hand on the changeling's shoulder and got to her feet. She gave him a very satisfied nod. "The others may think of you as a mediocre thinker, but you are indeed very bright. That is correct. The emotion that Raven now feels for you is _love_, dear child. And if I am not mistaken, you feel the same way."

Beast Boy smiled larger than he had ever smiled before. Even larger than the pictures in him photo album.

"Raven and I have already been through so much. She and I have both been betrayed and heartbroken. But that kind of makes us understand each other even more. Even though we've pushed and pulled each other and got on each other's nerves, Raven's always been there to listen when no one else would. Maybe in the past, things weren't like they are now. But right now, I love her. There I said it. I love her! And Arella, if you're right, she loves me too."

Arella smiled, satisfied with his answer. What she had told Raven was true. The feeling was mutual. "Turn and look into the water, Garfield."

Beast Boy turned.

There in the water was his reflection. But, the most beautiful girl in the world to him had her head on his shoulder, all the previous worries of the world gone from her eyes. The actual Beast Boy could almost feel her head resting there. He turned to Arella with wide, sparkling eyes.

"I have to tell her."

(*)

**There you go, fellow readers. Chapter 14 is done, and hopefully, so is my writer's block. I got a lot of the inspiration from watching "Go". The reason I put that all in there was to show you guys the automatic chemistry BB and Rae had. **

**Beast Boy loves Raven.**

**Raven loves Beast Boy. **

**Is the story over? Oh no. It's not over yet. I'm planning somewhere around 2 more chapters. SO PLEASE KEEP READING.**

**Special thanks to everyone who gave me ideas for this chapter. I tried to add them in, and hopefully, I got it right. **

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_**! :D**

**With tons and tons and TONS of love, Liz.**

**(AKA, flightlessraven.) **


	15. It Might Have Taken a Coma

Finally, I was able to work through my writer's block! So, therefore, I can continue my story. This is the second-to-last chapter. Special thanks to all of my reviewers. I love you guys. :D

**Disclaimer: If you really think that I own Teen Titans, go see a therapist and talk out your mental problems. But, I _do _own this lovely little fan fiction.**

(*)

Chapter 15:

It Might Have Taken a Coma

(*)

Beast Boy blinked.

After the split-second of darkness, he opened his eyes to Raven's room. He was startled once again by the sudden change in scenery, and he fell backwards, landing on the ground with a large thud. Leave it to Beast Boy to make an entrance such as this. After standing back up, he realized that Arella was still there, and that time was still frozen.

Beast Boy found himself, once again, confused. This whole situation was making him look even more like an idiot and a moron than usual. And that was saying something. He scratched his head and addressed the woman.

"I… I thought that you'd unfreeze time before I lost all of my courage and puked." He said sheepishly, adding an awkward laugh at the end. He was on a roll before, but now that he could see Raven, he felt like a nervous wreck. She hadn't changed position since he had last left here. She was still on her bed, slightly turned. Still frozen. Still beautiful.

Arella let a small chuckle escape her mouth. "No wonder my daughter finds you funny."

Beast Boy's face immediately lit up."I KNEW SHE THOUGH I WAS FUNNY!" he jumped up and down and did a small dance resembling one he might do if he beat Cyborg in a video game. Arella sighed impatiently. She wasn't finished with him just yet. She cleared her throat, causing the shifter to stop. He blushed out of pure embarrassment.

"Now, listen carefully Garfield. When I allow time to continue, you must tell Raven what you have told me. You need to tell her that it is no longer dangerous for her to act on her emotions. And most importantly, you must tell her how you feel."

Beast Boy tried as hard as he could to ignore the sick feeling of nervousness that was now building up in his stomach. The last time he had been this nervous over a girl was when he was asking…

'You didn't love _her_.' His mind reminded him. 'She was the "sure thing" at the time. But this, _this _is the real deal.'

Beast Boy listened to his brain. He, _it_, was right. Terra had just been… there. It had been a typical school-boy crush. But the way he felt towards Raven, that had to be love. Anyone else would've run from her as soon as they learned about her past. Anyone else would've given up after the sarcastic remarks. But something about her made Beast Boy continue to try to pry her out of her shell. To get through the barrier.

He loved Raven. And that was enough to keep him going.

Beast Boy looked down at the floor and then back at Arella. "I know what to do. Thank you for all of your help. I've learned a lot. But, now it's my turn to be the teacher. It's my job to teach Raven what it feels like to love, and that somebody loves her. It's my job to tell her that that she can feel, and that her powers won't be dangerous and out of control when she does. It's my job to love her. And Arella, I do. It might have taken a coma for me to realize it. But, man, do I realize it now!"

Beast Boy paused and found a spot on the floor to look at while he figured out what to say next. But, his eyes didn't fall to any spot. It was stained with Raven's blood from the night Malchior came. When Beast Boy had fixed her room, he had tried everything. But the blood wouldn't come out. Just looking at the stain made him shiver.

"Raven almost died. And she would've… gone… without her knowing how I really felt about her. How I still feel." He said, not moving his eyes from the red stain. His stomach felt even sicker from thinking about that terrible night.

Arella placed a hand on his shoulder. That statement had sealed the deal. "Garfield, Raven is alive and well. And you will be able to tell her how you feel. As I have said before, the feeling is mutual. All you need to do is explain to her that she can now act upon it without fear of losing control."

Beast Boy smiled. "Thanks for the pep talk, coach. But I think I'm ready to head out onto the field." Hey. Raven may not always find his corny jokes funny, but her mother might.

Arella put her arms around the changeling in a loose hug. Beast Boy couldn't complain.

"Thank you. Thank you for loving my daughter." Arella said, a tear falling from her eye and onto Beast Boy's uniform. She released him and gave him a sincere smile.

Beast Boy smiled in return. "She deserved the love. She deserves the best." Those words had come out of his mouth before.

Arella slowly took one step backwards. And another. And another. She had backed away about six feet before giving him one final nod. And with that, she vanished with another blinding white flash. And during that white flash, Beast Boy could feel the floor under him moving. When the flash subsided, he was standing in the spot he had been in before Arella had come.

And right on cue, Raven began to show signs of movement. The clock next to her bedside began to tick again. Time had continued.

Which meant one thing.

Beast Boy still had a question to answer.

(*)

A small trickle of sweat began to fall from Beast Boy's forehead. 'What are you so worried about?' his mind questioned him. 'Arella already told you that she felt the same way. You have to do this. Man up, Beast Boy.'

"Well?" Raven's soft voice came. Beast Boy smiled. He regained his courage from the sound of her voice. Monotonous or not, it was still Raven. His Raven. He walked over to Raven's side and sat down on her bed. Raven looked a little startled at this, but she needed an answer. She wanted to see if her mother was right after all.

Beast Boy squeezed his eyes shut for a few second and then reopened them.

It was time to tell her.

"Raven, you and I have been through so much in our friendship. We've constantly teased and annoyed each other. But, we've also been there for each other through whatever was happening. You were the only one that believed me with the whole Beast incident, and you've always given me advice and listened to my problems. I've tried to be there for you in return." He paused to make sure she was still listening. She was.

"And then, throughout this entire experience, I've been forced to think about our relationship even more. I was forced to realize how close I was to losing you. You almost died, Raven. And…" Raven placed her hand on Beast Boy's, flooding him with warmth. He looked over at her and smiled, entwining hers in his own. A tiny pink hue appeared on her cheeks once more. Beast Boy chuckled.

_'Here we go.'_

"Raven, I know that the monks of Azarath have told you that you're not allowed to feel. I…" he started, but Raven interrupted him. She raised her brow.

"How did you know about the monks teachings?" she asked him simply.

Beast Boy bit his bottom lip. What could he say now? Could he really tell her that her mother froze time, took him to Azarath, and then told him her Raven's life story?

"Lucky guess?" he answered, shrugging. It wasn't very convincing, and Raven saw right through the lie.

"It's my mother, isn't it?" She stated, making it sound like an answer instead of a question. This surprised Beast Boy. She didn't even look at him, but she knew she was right by the way he exhaled through his nose and tensed up a little. Beast Boy turned and looked at her, and she followed suit. Beast Boy's eyes were still wide with surprise, and Raven's lips curved into a small smile.

"…yeah. She came and took me to Azarath. And she told me your story." Beast Boy said slowly, still trying to figure out how she knew about that.

"My mother is deceased. But, she is a part of me." Raven explained calmly. Beast Boy's eyes widened even more, if that's even possible. How many things didn't he know about Raven?

Raven let out a very small laugh and nodded at Beast Boy, telling him to go on with his story. Beast Boy ignored all of the questions that were pouring into his brain and remembered what he needed to do.

"The point is, you're free to express your emotions now, Rae! I know that that you have been forced to distance yourself from your friends and family because of the fear that your emotions would go out of control. That was before, but this is now. You're hurting yourself even more by keeping your emotions locked away. They're finding another way out, just like they did when you wouldn't admit that you were afraid. But, if you let them out on your own accord, they can't hurt anyone. If you let them show, you'll still have complete control." Beast Boy said, squeezing her hand. He silently thanked Azar for the strength to be able to get that out of him. God was Raven rubbing off on him.

With that said, Raven quickly turned towards Beast Boy with a look of unbelief on her face. Her eyes were wide with shock and happiness, as well as tears of joy. Unsure of what to do, she threw her arms around him and let the tears fall to his shoulder. He held her close, oblivious to the world outside of the empath's dark room.

"How do you know?" she asked him, still shocked. Amazement filed her voice.

Beast Boy pulled her closer in comfort. "Because you have a mother who is extremely smart." he answered her. And that was a good enough answer for right now.

Reluctantly, after a few minutes, she released him, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes. Beast Boy smiled at her again, pleased with his work.

_'It's now or never, Beast Boy. Man up, and tell her.'_

"Raven, I still need to tell you something." He began bravely. This was it. And he still felt that he was going to puke.

Raven looked him in his emerald green eyes, silently telling him to go on.

"Rae, I… I…"

Both of their hearts began to beat faster and faster. He couldn't believe he was about to tell her. And she listened to him stutter, already knowing what he was about to say. Arella had been right.

"I love you."

(*)

**Ladies and gentlemen, there is only one more chapter to go: the epilogue. I hope you guys have enjoyed my story. I've loved hearing your feedback. **

**So Beast Boy was finally able to man up and tell her. Congratulations, fellow BBRae fans. You're probably as proud as I am. :D**

_**PLEASE REVIEW! **_

**Love Liz.**

**(AKA, flightlessraven.)**


	16. Epilouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Therefore, you cannot sue me. But, I own this story. Which has reached its end.**

Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, the epilogue.

(*)

**Epilogue**

(*)

"Starfire, I still can't believe you got me in a dress."

Starfire smiled to herself as Raven inspected her reflection in the mirror. She couldn't believe was she was seeing. Raven. In a dress. Would earthly wonders ever cease?

Starfire was also dressed for the occasion. She was wearing a pink gown that she had only used once before for a Junior High prom that Kitten had forced Robin into going to. Her hair had been specially styled for this night into a half-up-half-down style. It was curled to perfection. Behind her left ear was a pink day lily; a flower she had come to love on this planet.

But even Starfire had to admit that she was definitely not the only beautiful Titan tonight.

Finally giving in after protesting for days, Raven finally had to agree in spending a day at the mall looking for a dress to wear to the charity ball. Yes. A dress. Raven was going to be wearing a dress. Raven didn't even want to go to the stupid dance, but a certain green Titan had convinced her otherwise. Then Raven thought that she could just go in her uniform. But oh no. The charity committee _had _to make it a _formal_ dance. Which meant a dress. Raven hadn't worn anything but her normal uniform for a very long time. And now, she was standing in the middle of Starfire's room inspecting her dress in a mirror.

Some life she had.

There was no way that she was going to be caught dead in something so girly, frilly and… _pink_ as Starfire's. Formal ball dress code or not, Raven was still Raven. This meant no frill, no lace, and absolutely _no_ pink what-so-ever. So, that being said, Raven settled for something much simpler.

So Raven continued to inspect the black, chic dress that she had finally decided on. And Raven had to admit, she looked, well...

She'd let Beast Boy fill in that blank later.

It wasn't a flowing ball gown, but it was still classified as formal. It was just a T-length little-black dress. But Raven liked the way it showed off the figure she had worked so hard to maintain. It was a little low cut for her normal preference, but besides that, Raven thought it looked pretty decent for a dress.

She refused to have anything major done with her hair. She allowed Starfire to experiment with curls and crimps after a long argument, but it didn't come out the way she had hoped it would. So the empath decided to keep it straight and short like always.

Also, Starfire had made sure she included accessories in her outfit. So, hanging from her neck was a simple, silver chain with a small, diamond heart for a pendant. Matching studs were placed as earrings. Raven had thought that it was overkill. But, she had to allow it. It looked okay.

"Friend Raven, you look absolutely beautiful! I am positive that your beauty will stun friend _Beast Boy_ also." Starfire said, after Raven had sighed a little too loudly. She put a good amount of emphasis on the last part of that statement.

Raven tried very, very, VERY hard not to blush, but it was too difficult. So, as a result of Starfire's comment, the pink found its way onto her cheeks once again. She still hadn't grown out of that. Converting back to old ways, she answered in her deadpan monotone, "Thanks, Starfire."

Raven saw it was getting late. She went to walk towards the door, but first she had to catch herself from falling after almost tripping. She had almost forgotten the worst part. High-heels. They were by far one of the worst inventions in the history of woman-kind. But Raven bit down the words forming on her lips and continued to walk, ignoring Starfire's suffocated giggles as she walked by her like a professional super-model.

(*)

"Beast Boy, you look greener than usual. Like, sickly green. Are you feeling okay?" Robin asked the changeling as he tightened the bow tie around his neck. Beast Boy couldn't answer. His "sickly-green" color turned blue after a few split seconds. Robin quickly realized what he had done and loosened the tie, causing Beast Boy to start gasping for air. The boy wonder blushed out of stupidity and apologized.

Cyborg stopped laughing long enough to say, "It's a good thing I know how to tighten my own tie, Boy Blunder!"

Robin laughed sarcastically.

"Let's get back to my question. You okay, Beast Boy?"

Cyborg burst into laughter again before Beast Boy could say, "Yeah, I'm fine." The shifter turned towards the mechanical man that was close to tears with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't worry, Robin. Grass Stain's fine. He's just nervous about his first official date with his _girlfriend_." Cyborg answered, wiggling his eyebrow and elbowing the shifter.

"Shut up, Cy." Beast Boy mumbled, knowing deep inside that Cyborg was right. What if she decided not to go after all? What if she didn't have a good time? What if he embarrassed her? What if she laughed at his tuxedo?

'Oh, give it a rest, dude.' His mind stated. 'She's coming, she's going to have a great time, you won't embarrass her, you look fine, and it's gonna be sweet.'

"I knew it! I told you so!" Cyborg said, grinning like he had just won the lottery. "Don't worry, B. Raven will _definitely_ dig the purple tie." With that said, he started cracking up again.

Beast Boy knew exactly how to get back at him, though. He allowed an evil grin to appear on his lips.

"Gee, Cyborg. _Yellow_? That's a different color for you. Heh, it's almost like you're expecting _Bumblebee _to be there or something!"

He immediately knew that Cyborg wouldn't be teasing him anymore about Raven. The mechanical man's human face turned bright red as he turned away from the two other male Titans, quietly adjusting his yellow vest and tie and pulling at his black jacket a little. Beast Boy had hit the nail right on the head.

"At least I'm not wearing pink, dude." Cyborg mumbled, nodding his head towards Robin, who had now sat down on the main room's couch.

Robin blushed as he adjusted his mask and pulled at his own bow tie. Yup. It was pink. He mumbled something quietly that sounded like, "It was Star's idea…" With that said, Beast Boy and Cyborg snickered and high-fived each other.

"Please, there is something wrong with the color I have chosen?"

The boys rapidly turned towards the door to the common room and saw Starfire standing there, a look of confusion plastered on her face. Robin immediately turned beet red as he looked in the eyes of his beautiful girlfriend. Then, it vanished. He stood up straight and cleared his throat. Cyborg rolled his eyes. Robin luckily didn't see this.

"Starfire, you look absolutely…"

**"…_Beautiful._"**

Robin stopped short and turned back towards Beast Boy, a look of unbelief on his face. But he then saw that Beast Boy's eyes weren't on Starfire.

Raven entered the room looking terribly uncomfortable. This was so new and strange for her, even though she had been in the common room billions upon billions of times. But never in a dress, high heels, and with make-up and perfume on. She had never felt so… feminine.

If a human's jaw was able to drop so far as to hit the floor, it would've already done so for Beast Boy. But because that's physically impossible, the changeling stood with his mouth gaping, staring at the beautiful girl that had just walked in. His face had become redder than Robin's had, and if this scene had been a Japanese anime, there would be hearts on his face instead of eyes.

Luckily for Beast Boy, this wasn't an anime. It was the real deal.

He took a deep breath and fixed his suit, trying to calm himself down. But he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had always thought she was beautiful, but now, there were no words.

She hadn't seen him yet. Raven was still fidgeting with her dress, feeling really out of place.

"_Raven…_"

She looked up from the bottom of her dress and right into Beast Boy's bright green eyes. She smiled shyly and took the hand he held out. Beast Boy stepped a little closer.

"You look absolutely… _gorgeous_." He said, smiling even wider. To him, even the world gorgeous was an understatement in this case.

Raven made a mental note, finishing the thought she had started earlier. _"…she had to admit, she looked gorgeous."_ That felt good. Beast Boy thought she was gorgeous. And that made her blush even more as a smile appeared on her face.

"Thanks. You clean up really well yourself, Gar."

The day they had officially become an item, Beast Boy had asked Raven if he could call her "Rae" now without getting in trouble. Raven agreed sarcastically, saying that it would be okay as long as she could call him Garfield. Of course, Beast Boy took her seriously.

"Ugh. Fine. But I hate my full name. _Garfield_. Could you shorten it to Gar at least?" he had replied, practically begging her to go by his nickname instead.

"Beast Boy, I was being sarcastic."

"Aw. But I like 'Rae'."

Raven resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Fine. If you really want to call me 'Rae', I guess it's okay."

Beast Boy smiled and pecked her cheek briefly.

"So it's settled. Gar and Rae. Sounds pretty good to me!"

But even after that, Raven still called him Gar on rare occasions. He was still Beast Boy in her book.

The flashback ended when Raven was "gently" elbowed by Starfire. The alien princess was giggling and smiling like some little school girl. She leaned over and whispered, "I told you."

(*)

Raven thought that the fact that she was in a dress in front of tons of strangers was weird enough. But she couldn't get over the fact that she was actually enjoying herself. Yeah. She couldn't believe it, but she had to admit it. At one of the biggest social events of the year, Raven was having a good time. Normally, the words "social" and "Raven" didn't go together in the same sentence unless the sentence was "Raven is not a social person at all."

But ever since she and Beast Boy had become something beyond friends, Raven had started to notice differences about her. She no longer talked in a deadpan monotone in every conversation. She no longer felt the need to be in constant solitude. She no longer feared her emotions. She no longer had that sarcastic, cutting edge to her with every word that she had once hid behind.

And she no longer was alone.

Especially when the music shifted from upbeat to slow-dance appropriate.

So there she was. Beast Boy's strong arms wrapped around her waist. Her head nestled comfortably on his shoulder. Her arms sitting loosely behind his neck. Rocking back and forth. Back and forth.

Never in a million years did Raven ever see this coming. She could've never even guessed that she would ever feel this way towards the goofy, bubbly, comedian of the team. She probably would've been flat-out disgusted by that thought one year back to be quite frank. But you know what they say. Opposites attract. And apparently, they do. Everything had changed.

And even though she hated him, she had to give some credit to Malchior.

If he had not returned for revenge on the empath, Raven might've never seen this new side of Beast Boy. The serious side. The side she hadn't really noticed until that incident. And Raven had needed to see this side. It gave the phrase "Beast Boy" a new definition in her dictionary.

She also gave some credit to her mother. Arella. She had shown the changeling that all Raven needed was an explanation and love. Arella had shown Raven that it was possible for love to last. And that sometimes risks are so crazy that they had to be taken.

And this was one risk that she was glad to have taken.

So from the emotionless, lonely, misunderstood, sarcastic, dull, creepy Raven, a whole new Raven emerged.

All thanks to Beast Boy.

"Rae?"

Raven's train of thought was interrupted as Beast Boy's voice penetrated her thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"I was just thinking about this moment. I was thinking about how no one ever saw this relationship coming."

Raven smiled. It was like there was a metal cord connecting the two heroes' heads sometimes.

"I was actually just thinking about that too." Raven said, lifting her head up from his shoulder so that she could make eye contact with him.

Beast Boy laughed when he heard this. She had come to have the feeling of her heart melting when he laughed and smiled.

Sappy, right?

"You have no idea how happy I am that this _is_ happening though, Gar." She stated, snuggling back into his shoulder like it was a pillow. And she meant it.

This made her boyfriend smile even wider. He held her closer. Even his eyes were smiling as they glistened in the light from the chandelier. He wanted to stay in this moment forever. He had everything he needed. A year back, he would've laughed at this statement. But now, nothing rang truer.

"Oh, I think I do."

"Really."

"Mhmm."

Beast Boy glanced over towards his right, where two other Titan couples were dancing. Cyborg and Bumblebee had found each other when the dance had started, and it was obvious that the two had something coming in the future. Bumblebee had taken her hair out of the two buns and had straightened her locks. She looked almost unrecognizable. She wore a long, flowing, yellow dress that hugged her figure nicely and a yellow rose in her hair. Cyborg's yellow tie and vest were the exact the exact same shade of yellow. Ironic, huh? But Beast Boy smiled. He had to admit that it was time for Cyborg to have a relationship again.

And to their left, Starfire and Robin swayed back and forth. But come on. Even someone without a brain could've seen that couple coming. Ever since day one, the two had been madly in love with each other. Robin was just too career-obsessed to pursue it in the beginning.

And now, there was a new couple to add to that list. A relationship that had started out with annoying stabs at each other and sarcastic remarks had evolved into something beautiful.

Beast Boy and Raven.

Gar and Rae.

The music stopped and each pair broke away from each other, in most cases reluctantly. The dance was officially over as the clock struck midnight.

Each Titan exited the building along with the rest of the crowd. Bumblebee and Cyborg parted ways after she kissed him briefly on the cheek and flew off. Cyborg touched his hand to that spot and everyone watched as half of his face turned cherry red. Beast Boy snickered quietly.

Starfire and Robin walked off arm-in-arm with each other towards the streets of down-town Jump City. Even during a night off of work, the leader still had to be annoyingly professional. Not that Starfire minded. She loved him no matter how much of a kill-joy he could be.

As Beast Boy and Raven walked hand-in-hand down the stairs outside of the hall, the young changeling stopped as a thought entered his mind. Raven looked at him questioningly. Beast Boy squeezed her hand and led her down the rest of the stairs.

"Follow me." He said, leading her away from the crowded street. She followed him to a nearby waterfront view. Raven didn't question him.

He sat down under a large oak tree overlooking the bay. The moon was full and bright, creating a beautiful sparkling reflection in the water. Raven sat down next to him, falling under the moon's spell. The staring contest began. The moon lit up her violet eyes perfectly. She leaned over and placed her head back on his shoulder, never looking up at him.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked him.

"I love it here. It's beautiful." He answered simply, still looking up at the moon.

Raven nodded to the best of her ability.

"But I must admit it's nowhere near as beautiful as you." He said honestly, feeling very confident with this statement.

He snuck a quick glance at her and saw that she was smiling her beautiful smile that was no longer rare. She was even prettier when she smiled in his opinion. But to him, she was always beautiful.

"Beast Boy?"

"Hmm?"

Raven snuggled closer.

"You do know that I love you, right?"

Beast Boy's heart leapt in his chest. His lips mirrored her small but loving smile as he heard these words. Happy, joyful, ecstatic… all of these words could never fit the description of what he felt in that moment.

He held her even closer and looked at her, leaving the gaze of the moon. She ended her staring contest also and looked back at him.

"Yeah. But I still love to hear you say it."

Raven laughed softly.

"Then I'll say it again. I love you."

And Beast Boy didn't have to say anything. He kissed her silently under the moonlight, melting into her.

It was something of a fairy tale.

Only it wasn't.

It was real. More real than anything else known to man.

It was called love.

(*)

**My dear readers,**

**I am very, very, VERY happy to say that this story has reached its end. I appreciate all of the past reviews I have gotten and all of the love you guys have given me. I can't thank you enough for reading this story and reviewing. For all of you readers that review at the end of the story, you can now review. This BBRae fluff of a fic is now officially completed. Yay! Any further questions about this story will be gladly answered. Special thanks to everyone who added me to their favorites list and alerts. I'm even part of a community now! **

**Once again, thank you so much. I can't even tell you how much I've loved writing for you guys. I will definitely be back with more BBRae love in the future.**

**Love, Liz.**

**(aka flightlessraven.)**


End file.
